


In Jail

by wpqkkxx



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, Top Eddie Brock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpqkkxx/pseuds/wpqkkxx
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 1





	In Jail

监狱总是安静的，更不用说这间专门为大名鼎鼎的Venom专门准备的特殊监狱。四周高耸而坚固的墙壁以及纯白色的防撞棉，甚至还有隐藏式的音效设备，Eddie环顾四周看着那些设备先进只为了将他困住的高科技武器，再盯着被强制穿上这件只有在精神病院里给那些疯子才穿的束带服，他只觉得自己稀里糊涂的让那些该死的警察装进一个灰白色的布口袋里。

白天Murdoch律师已经来过了，他虽然是个盲人，但是Eddie对那些有超级力量的人向来嗅觉敏感——他知道默多克律师并不简单，说不定就是哪个飞翔在天际的超级英雄，更别说当Eddie知道Peter Parker那个怂包居然就是蜘蛛侠的时候还是没有忍住自己内心的震惊——好在这个超人过多的社会里什么样的人成为什么样的英雄都不再是稀罕事情了。

Eddie自嘲一笑，这间甚至没有开窗的密闭房间里他坐在那把唯一还算是个物件的凳子上，慢慢瞌上眼睛陷入浅眠，脑海里零零碎碎的想着最近发生的事情，他明天还要面临公审，这个时候却被捆的像个木乃伊。略显疲累的脸上露出个自嘲的笑容，而不知何时凝化出人形的共生体站在了Eddie的面前。

共生体并不是完全脱离Eddie的身体，它只是偶尔会喜欢像这样在可控范围内像个人类一样的四处走走。可这间特制的监狱甚至连个厕所都没有，提供给共生体活动的空间实在是少得可怜。但共生体不在乎，它凝化出的人形有些不稳定，前些天为了应付抓捕他们的人伤了元气——这个人形比起人来说，更像是个粗略长着人类轮廓的半固体物质。

“吾爱，”Eddie的声音是嘶哑的，他已经一天没有喝过一口水了，“你醒了。”金色的前额发堪堪遮住了那双蓝色的眼睛，共生体撑着Eddie被锁住的腿，身躯前倾，用指尖撩开发帘，大海的无垠之色瞬息之内便使它沉迷其中——Eddie的眼睛总是美丽的，不管是凶恶的，平静的还是充满情欲的，波浪翻涌的深蓝色总能让共生体无法摈弃——那实在是太过绚烂的景色。

黑色的人形物质跨坐在Eddie的双腿上，它用手臂穿过Eddie脑后的金色长发。这些头发有一段时间没有修剪了，甚至为了躲避追捕，Eddie都没有时间洗上一次正经的澡，他们总是狂奔，宿主灼烫的肺部以及高负荷的身体都濒临极限，但共生体透过Eddie的身体看见的金色却能无故的让它燃起一丝希望。

不知道他的爱人哪里学来的手法，Eddie只觉得头发之间被几支冰凉的物体插了进去，那些触肢滚动着让他慢慢地放松下紧绷的神经，面前那双倒映着微光的白色瞳孔里含着让Eddie形容不出的疑惑：“Eddie，你在害怕。”

Eddie微微抬头看向共生体，监狱里并不明亮的白炽灯在它的身上反射出微弱的白雾，那些流动的黑色液体穿插在不稳固的躯体当中，Eddie心里只剩下一个想法：想要拥抱他的爱人——灰白色的囚服以及特制的手铐让这个想法只能是个想法，共生体却拥抱了他。

细密的黑色肢体并不稳定的黏上Eddie的每一处皮肤，他的胸口，他的脸颊，他的脖颈。轻柔细密的吻透过那些拥有生命的半固体吸附在那些它们经过的每一处地方，直达他的内脏，最后停留在Eddie胯下柔软敏感的性器上，它们分散的部分慢慢融合，柔滑湿润的口腔在囚服的深处逐渐的成型。

Eddie垂下头，几缕金色摆荡下来，大海蓝色的瞳孔注视着他自己胯部鼓起的部分，他并不拒绝自己爱人这样抚慰的方式，另一种方面来说，他甚至感受到一丝难以言喻的刺激感。

湿滑的舌头以及那些触感极深的颗粒扫过半勃的柱身，Eddie虽然看不见自己内里究竟是什么样的一种情色状态，但他却能感知到身体在回应着共生体的期待。Eddie闭上眼睛，脑海里不断闪过昔日里他和另一半纠缠的画面，他们经历过的那些情欲的巅峰，过于安静的环境里忽然响起了啧啧作响的水声。

共生体的舌头长而灵巧，它总能用这根天造之物完美的服务爱人的性器。Eddie半勃的性器尺寸已然十分可观，蓬勃的顶着共生体在这样逼仄环境里形成的口腔，它只觉得自己好像要被这根东西从头到脚插个对穿，但那股熟悉的腥咸味仍然使它身体内部的某个地方蠢蠢欲动。

舌尖划过正在冒出前列腺液的马眼，粗糙而顺滑的触感让Eddie从脊椎骨尾部感到一阵酣畅淋漓的刺激，他用自己低沉的声音低喊着充满爱意的称呼：“My love…”磁性的，拥有男性绝赞声线的Eddie从来不知道自己说的这句话对于共生体而言是多么大的诱惑，他只感觉另一半似乎将自己的性器含的更深了一些，抵触到一坨湿滑的散发着凉意的柔软物质上面。

这一坨软乎乎的东西还在缓缓蠕动，滑腻腻的勾勒着Eddie彻底勃起的阴茎。滚烫的肉柱满满当当的塞在共生体拟态出的口腔中，它竭尽全力的将爱人的性器服务到位，柔软的长舌仍然细细密密的在柱身上划出美丽的弧线。

可惜，Eddie并不能看到。他俯下身体，用宽厚的上半身挡住自己下半身的异动，监狱里安放着摄像头，再怎么奔放也不至于在那群警察面前播放自己的性爱录像。Eddie咬住自己的下唇，尽量不让喘息声从唇齿中溢出，他用额头顶了顶自己胯间那一坨还在滚动的凸起，而一支黑色的触肢也从囚服的空隙中钻出贴在他的唇边。

Eddie低低的笑着，共生体不明白他为什么要笑，只是更加卖力的吮吸着日益粗壮的性器，终于在濒临爆发的边缘，共生体将这根紫红色的肉柱从嘴里拔了出来，带着闪闪亮亮的淫色晃得它身体叫喊着渴求更多。

共生体的生殖腔在哭喊，干涸的私处拼命的想要这根属于爱人的性器用尽全力地插进来，但是它知道现在不可以，只得姑且钻出囚服化出人形，坐在Eddie的大腿上面对着那张英俊冷酷的面庞，用属于共生体的那双细瘦的手掌，隔着布料粗糙的囚服慢慢的搓着那根生机勃勃的性器。

享受这极上服务的Eddie自然没有忘记房间里那些恼人的摄像头，他亲了亲爱人的脸颊，轻轻咬了咬垂在自己面前的舌头：“吾爱，毁了那些恼人的眼睛。”Eddie话音未落，耳边便传来机械碎裂的声音，昏暗的监狱中Eddie亲吻着他挚爱的胸口，那些美丽的白色纹路着实像是有着魔法的纹路，蛊惑着早已坠入地狱的凡人。

“亲爱的，”Eddie的舌头划过共生体柔软的胸口，它曾在这里尝试拟态出女性的乳房，但得来的结果只有这些微弱的鼓起，如大地尚未完全隆起的丘陵，“你美极了。”Eddie的声音伴随着一波波高潮迭起的情欲不断通过他们二人的链接涌入共生体的灵魂，这些污秽又肮脏的记忆在这里显得高尚而纯洁。

共生体用将自己的其中一只手化为锐利的刀口，毫不犹豫地挑开那烦人的束带服，露出白色的囚服以及Eddie双腿间站立的男性象征，Eddie偏过头，口中的呼吸都带着忍耐的意味，而他的爱侣并未让他久等，几乎是没有任何时间上的落差，那根铁棍似的玩意儿毫不犹豫地被坐在Eddie腿上的共生体一口吞下——用它下面的那张嘴。

共生体渴求的原始本能被极大化的满足，它靠在Eddie的身上，两只手臂化为无数的黑色分体，缠绕着宿主金色的长发，如同璀璨星海中流淌的黑色河流，他们总是更偏爱于这样极端环境的下的性爱。监视器被共生体损坏的一瞬间那些警察应该就已经察觉到了不对，这会儿要不然就是在召集人手，要不然就是在赶来的路上。

Eddie仰起头，他的双手仍然被牢牢锁死在镣铐当中，可并不妨碍共生体早已陷入欲望之海的本能。柔软的躯体浅浅的上下耸动，粗大的物什不断地顶在共生体尚未完全进化的生殖口处，麻麻痒痒的让灵魂深处都如它身躯般不再稳固起来。

熟知伴侣身体构造的Eddie仿佛并不在意，他叼起那根滴答着口涎的红色长舌，先是轻柔地吮吸上几下，趁着共生体觉得不对劲的时候又趁胜追击般的咬了下去，并不多么疼痛的外界刺激让本就和宿主紧密贴合的甬道更是下意识地收缩了一下。

Eddie突然有点后悔，自己还真的没想到舌头这么玩对共生体刺激这么大，差点就没把持住被那里的紧致搞得缴械投降。共生体的低鸣在Eddie的脑海里回荡，他满足的眯起眼睛，内心的某种情感在逐渐的攀升，共生体并不觉得这有什么奇怪，反而它知道这样的Eddie才是真实的他。

在虔诚信仰前被黑暗吞噬的Edward Brock早就不再是守护在十字架旁的匍匐卑微者，他和神明落下的泪水结合，成为令人胆寒的Venom——欲望总是最美妙的催化剂。

“Eddie，他们来了。”

共生体的声音在Eddie耳边响起，他毫不在意地咬住脸旁的手指，眯起眼睛看向身体上爱侣的白色眼瞳——那里倒映着全黑的恶魔。人类用头抵住共生体的肩膀，一阵突如其来的冲刺将毫无准备的共生体猛地钉在那根粗长滚烫的棍状物上，让共生体百听不厌的声音傲慢地提醒着不专注的坏孩子。

“看着我，吾爱，”Eddie的牙齿咬住共生体的肩膀部位，那并不很疼，甚至没有感觉，“不可以看着别人。”

极强的占有欲跟随着无尽的高潮巅峰如大海滔天，共生体只觉身体即将被贯穿的瞬间，生殖口陡然间被无数炙热的液体悉数灌满，它朦胧间甚至觉得自己都能看到肚子的鼓起，下意识地伸手摸了摸那块快要不成形状却应该被定义为腹部的位置。

“Eddie………肚子…”

尖锐细弱的颤音震动着Eddie Brock的心脏，他的耳旁心脏跳动的声音如雷鸣滚滚，原本还应该在身上享受高潮余韵的爱人却因为那些该死的警察闯入而宣告中断。

无数的强光灯几乎要将Eddie的眼睛晃瞎，打断这种事情放在谁身上都是缺德的做法，更不用说从来都是怒气十足的共生体宿主，在警察问话前响起的低吼使暴露在枪口下的人类活像是一头地盘被入侵的棕熊。

“没人教过你们不要随便打断夫妻对话吗？！”Eddie眯着眼睛直视着那些他看不清面孔的警察，子弹上膛的脆响在这里显得讽刺又极具威胁，完全暴露在身后那些高分贝喇叭下的他和他的伴侣就像是两只被拔了牙的狼，连当狗的资格都没有。

可是，Eddie Brock并不多么害怕，抬起自己带着手铐的双手，顶了顶心脏的位置，一双蓝色的瞳孔被强光暴裂成冰蓝的炫目色彩。

“I AM HERE, MY LOVE.”

-END-


End file.
